Telephone system users often desire information concerning telephone system subscribers and advertisers. This information, known as directory assistance, includes telephone numbers, facsimile numbers, street addresses, and classified advertisements.
Traditionally, users request directory assistance by telephoning an operator. The operator then accesses the information from directories maintained by the telephone company.
A recognized problem is the expense and time operators spend locating directory assistance information.
Hearing impaired users access operators through a Telecommunication Relay Station ("TRS"). The expense and time of TRS operators is likewise a recognized problem.
Currently, computer users can access computer-based directory assistance data bases maintained on computer systems. However, these telephone directory data bases are not directly connected to a telephone company's directory assistance data base. Thus, these data bases tend to be incomplete, inaccurate and out-of-date.
A recognized problem, therefore, is accessing up-to-date directory assistance information from a computer terminal.